Not Wrong But Right
by The Lost Chapters
Summary: one-shot. drabble. clary sticks up for herself when jace calls her a mundane at the end of COA. Jac


**This is just something that has been bugging me from the first book. How everyone regards Clary as average and incapable of anything threatning or unworthy of Shadowhunter quality. So I decided to write a short little oneshot where she sticks up for herself when someone makes a comment about her being a mundane. This takes place at the end of City of Ashes. When Clary and Jace are walking to Taki's. I want to point out that I am an extreme fan of Clary and Jace as a couple. :) (yes, im aware they are not really brother and sister. I read the spoilers) so I dont want it to seem like I wanted them to fight. Also, I own none of the characters in this story. Though, im sure we would all love to own Jace :) One last thing, sorry for any spelling/grammar errors. I am writing this at like 3am and I don't feel like reading through for any mistakes. So, forgive me? Now, I do apologize for this extremely long (by my standards anyway) note. I just wanted to make some things clear. Now, on with the story! **

_ "It's different for Shadowhunters," Jace said. "We're warriors. We expect death in a way you-"_

Clary couldnt help a sudden surge of annoyance, and anger. "'You _mundanes _don't.' That's what you were going to say, isn't it?" When Jace didn't answer her she surged onward. "Let me just ask this, Jace. What exactly is so _horrible_ about "mundanes". Honestly. I cannont understand it. Just why do you talk about them as if they are more disgustingly horrible than any demon you have ever encountered. When really so many of the bad things you have to say about them, are things that _you_ are guilty of as well. You have just said that no _mundane _could possible understand what its like to expect death. To witness it on a nearly daily basis. But you are _wrong, _Jace. Did you think about soldiers? About how they rush into battle, just as you do. Nearly every day. How they often have to suffer through seeing those they care about, the people they battle with every day, die. Just as you do. They expect it. The only difference between you and them is that, even though you might not be able to notice the pain of what they have seen at a first glance, they don't hide it away like you do. They admit to their feelings. They admit they _have _feelings. You just choose to act as if nothing could ever affect you. When in reality, it affects you just as much as it does them. When you pretend that it doesnt, the only person you are harming is yourself."

Jace could only stare at clary for a long moment. By this point they had come to a complete stop at the corner of the side walk, Jace listening to every chastening word coming from Clary's mouth. "Clary, I-," he started to say, but was cut off as Clary began speaking again. Clearly not quite through with her rant.

"Also, why is it that you call them _mundane?_ Do you really understand the definition of mundane? Something ordinary, simplistic, _boring._ Now, I will admit that I find some of them to be quite boring. But, I'm sure that if i knew more of them, I would find some shadowhunters to be boring as well. I don't think you give them enough credit. I don't get how you can act as if you all are killing demons at least somewhat in defense of them. When while defending them, you are also talking about them as if they were the most vile things to walk the earth. How can you defend something when you hate it so much?"

"_You all?_" Jace repeated. "Clary, you are a shadowhunter just as much as the rest of us are. I don't understand why you constantly refer to yourself as if you are not one of us. You are, Clary," Jace said, clearly ignoring her inital issue and going straight for what he saw as a problem.

"Am I, Jace?" Clary asked, wonderingly. "A shadowhunter, I mean. You yourself were reffering to me a simply a mundane who _could not possible understand_, only moments ago. You say that I am one of you. But then you act as if I am incapable of...well everything. You treat me as if I were a child, and don't try to write that off as your being my older brother. Thats crap and you know it. You act like I am a mundane, unless we are in a situation when you feel the need to prove to whoever it may be at the time that I am as much of a shadowhunter as you. But then it just goes back to this. With the way you talk about mundanes, and then you say that I _am_ one? I am so tired of being told that 'I could not possibly understand' whatever we are dealing with. How would you know that I can't understand it? When none of you ever bother to explain it to me, because you _assume _that just because I was not raised as the rest of you were it makes me...defective. Unable to learn. Well, I would just like to point out that I am not. The next time that someone wants to say that I cant understand something, I really hope that someone tries explainting it to me, then if I don't get it, you may all judge me as you wish. But do not _assume_ you know what I can and cannot understand," Clary could practically feel the heat rising to her face with this last wind to her argument. She notice that sometime during her rant she had moved closer to Jace, and she had her finger pointing at him, poking him in the chest.

Jace had another moment of thoughtful silence, when he could only stare down at her in bewhilderment. He seemed frozen, a statue under Clary's defensive glare. Eventually, he moved, opening his mouth and speaking slowly, as if he was thinking about each word as he said it. Like he was preparing to say something he had not said before and was not quite sure how to proceed.

"You're right," Jace said, looking down at Clary with a mix of emotions on his face. A combination of curiosity, pride, and amusement.

A startled look passed over Clary's face. "I-uhm-I'm sorry. Did you just agree with me?" Clary asked, clearly shocked at his admission. She realized that he actually _had _been preparing to say something he hadnt before. He had always told people his standard 'your not wrong'. Clary didn't think she had ever heard him tell someone they were _right _though. No one except for her now, it would seem. She couldnt help a swell of happiness at this fact.

Jace grinned, apparently through with being stunned by Clary's outburst, his cockiness returning to him easily. "Yes. I did. You are right. Perhaps we do not treat some of the mu-" Jace started to say, but stopped himself in time. "Those who are not like us," he amended. "as we should. However, not all of us have the same veiws about this particular subject. Though, I think you are aware of that."

Clary looked as if she still could not believe the words were coming out of his mouth. "Well," she said, her voice slightly unsteady. "Okay then." At this she turned and began walking toward Taki's, expecting that he would follow right beside her.

"Clary," she heard Jace's voice, from right behind her. She stopped walking and turned to face him. A questioning look on his face as she looked up at him.

"Yes, Jace?" She asked. A look passed over Jace's features, the look was more tender and gentle than Clary would have ever thought him capable of.

"I do not think you are mundane. I know that you are a child of the Nephilim, just as I am. It doesn't matter that you were not brought up as a Shadowhunter. You _are _one. That is all that matters. You have learned so much about what we are, what _you _are, just in the past few months alone. Anyone capable of half the things you have done, is clearly a Shadowhunter worthy of respect by all who surround her. Including me. I am sorry if I made you feel as if I were insulting you. I should have thought about what I was saying before I spoke. I have a great amount of respect for you as a person, and as a Shadowhunter. Never think differently," as Jace was speaking Clary had been looking up at him with an expression of happiness and amazement. As he finished speaking, Clary was not sure of what to say exactly.

Biting her lower lip slightly she stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around Jace in a hug. "Thank you, Jace," she whispered softly into his shoulder.

At first he seemed slightly thrown off by the sudden sign of affection. But that only lasted a moment before he wrapped his arms tightly around Clary's small figure, holding her to him. He laughed slightly in amusement, at the thought of his words bringing such gentle softness out of Clary. He knew he had meant every word of what he had said to her just now.

Bending down slightly to reach Clary's ear he whispered, "Your welcome, Clary."

Jace could not help the smug grin that spread across his face as he felt the shiver that ran down her spine as he spoke into her ear. He hugged her tighter and tried to ignore the light, feathery sensation that he felt in his stomach when in close contact with her. He tried to ignore it, but failed. The connection between he and Clary, he realized. It wasn't wrong. No. It could never be wrong. So...not wrong, but..._right_.

**Okay, so I know its short. I know it may seem to be mostly drabble. But I needed to get it out of my system. :) Now, if you please, review? Also, I am open to writing oneshots for anyone who wants a mortal instruments story, I am out of things to write about this series while I await the third book :( **


End file.
